


Dream (Supreme Ruler X Maid)

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Is this straight shota? IDK, what is ship name for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: In which Kirumi served Ouma as maid before Killing Harmony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [단간팬픽/ 꿈 (총통 메이드)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321477) by Vector. 



> Special thanks to Vector form Dcinside DanganRonpa Gallery for translation permission.
> 
> If y'all westerners didn't realize, Shinguuji uses special way when speaking-the last character of sentence is written in katakana. I decided to show this as last character capitalized. 
> 
> Maou dan is something like Mekakushi dan. And we all know that Maou(dark lord) is anagram of Ouma, right?
> 
> Kirumi is badass onee-sama. This is canon(?)

Class trial silenced with solitude. In the midst of that Kaede Akamatsu announced;

“There can be only one person…it was you…Ouma-kun…!”

After a short silence the class trial turned tumultuous again. No way, I knew it, Why did you murder someone. Students’ various reactions broke out. Kaito Momota and Gonta Gokuhara blaming Kokichi Ouma, Korekiyo Shinguuji laughing unpleasantly under his breath, Tenko Chabashira saying that boys are always untrustworthy, Ryouma Hoshi slouching without single word…soon class trial headed toward chaos.

“Guys…calm down! I understand that you guys are angry. And I also understand that you guys are wondering why Ouma committed murder. But we can find answer to that by continuing trial, right? So let’s calm down and keep going…”

In the midst of turmoil only Shuuichi Saihara was reasonably calming others down. He isn’t SHSL detective for nothing. It was the sheer moment of Kaede re-focusing on trial as being amazed by Shuuichi’s aptitude.

“Yeah, guys calm down like Shuuichi said…”

“Shut up!!!”

Suddenly there was loud scream toward Kaede. Kaede turned her head toward the source of sound-and she couldn’t believe the identity of person in front of her. Because…the person in front of Kaede was SHSL maid, who was one of the most reasonable and bright student during trial alongside Shuuichi, Kirumi Toujou.

“The theory that Ouma killed, I can’t accept it! Kaede you saw it too! Ouma…”

“Toujou-san…why are you doing this…?! The conditions and evidences suggest that only Ouma-kun can be culprit…”

“Kaede…what’s wrong with you? Why are you always accusing wrong person?! You saw Ouma’s hands shaking because he was afraid of holding kinves at kitchen too! Why?!”

“Toujou-san, please calm down…!”

Kaede couldn’t understand why Kirumi was so angry. But then Kaede realized. The final stage of class trial will be Kirumi. If she can’t persuade Kirumi Toujou then class trial will fall to catastrophe…

_-Preparing Panic Talk Action-_

**Interlude In**

(8 years ago)

Side. Kirumi Toujou

I wasn’t welcomed the moment I was born. It was obvious. I was the child of chairman of famous company and worker of his mansion. My mother was kicked out immediately and I couldn’t inherit my father’s name-but my mother’s. My mother had to keep working, and some hospital of pervert doctor accepted us. That doctor didn’t stop ‘desiring’ my mother’s body, and I grew up my mother screaming. Soon I was working as apprentice nurse at the age of ten, expecting nothing from the world and purity lost long time ago.

One day, suddenly the flood of patients rushed in. Even in eyes of young me people were all severely injured. I didn’t know back then, but there was plane accident nearby. The hospital was extremely busy 24/7 and I also didn’t get any sleep for straight three days. But after a week over half of transferred patients’ condition got worse and died.

There was raven haired boy among the survivors. 7~8 years old, whose parents both died. My job was mostly taking care of that raven haired boy. I can still remember. When that boy who had low possibility of surviving awoke, I hugged every nurse in hospital in true joy. But that boy ended up with mental problem. That boy didn’t open up to anyone else but me. Guess that made me as assigned nurse of that boy.

“This is all because of power rangers! Those guys genocided my followers of evil!”

One day I heard some gibberish. The boy with bandaged head suddenly introduced him as supreme ruler of some evil society and claimed that plane accident happened because of some random guys from action show. It made no sense at first, but I didn’t want to hurt him, so I kept listening.

“Huhuhu, Right. But why did group of justice caused such accident?”

“Because we couldn’t accept each other. We want this world to fall into chaos and those guys can’t deal with us!”

‘Ah…What a hard kid to deal with…'

Maybe he didn’t accept the shock of accident and let real memories submerge without realizing it. At first I thought that he was just a hard and annoying kid to deal with. But soon I became fond of spending time with him. Was it because he was pure? Or because I grew up too fast? As I spent time with him doing some ‘evil society’ thing, a year passed and soon he was about to leave hospital.

“Huhu. I forgot to tell my name to nurse nee-chan. Remember! Supreme ruler of Maou dan that the world will fear! Kokichi Ouma!”

As I heard these words I couldn’t help laughing. When was the last time I laughed this refreshingly? After laughing I told Ouma.

“Hahahaha…cough, cough! My name is Kirumi Toujou. Can I join the Maou dan if I can?”

“Oh! New members are always welcome! Well, despite the fact that I lost the whole followers now…I’ll appoint Toujou nee-chan as No. 2 of Maou dan! Let us make the world fear!”

Thus it began. The relation between Ouma and me that continues till today. Since then I did my best to serve Ouma. Writing Maou dan invitations on social media and earning jeers are now something to remember. When Ouma was interested in maid, I served Ouma as maid. It’s funny if you think again. I ended up doing what my mother did. Maou dan somehow became internet meme with over 10000 followers and Ouma and I became SHSL student.

**Interlude Out**

“Why are you doing this Toujou…!”

Kaede almost cried at the sight of Kirumi making frantic efforts. What is the meaning of this? What is the value Ouma has toward her that makes her struggling desperately, almost unseemly? But…Kaede…wanted to live. The value Ouma has toward Kirumi wasn’t important to Kaede. So Kaede had to break Kirumi’s hope.

“At the beginning of trial…that alibi…was justified by your false testimony! Why is Ouma blackened?!”

_-Ouma’s previous testimony-_

“Toujou-san…did you forget what Ouma just said? What I said was lie, but it proved that Ouma didn’t have alibi at the moment of murder…will you still deny the truth? Ouma committed murder so he could escape alone!”

_-Break!!!_

At that moment you could see Kirumi Toujou almost dropping on her knees. As if she went crazy, with deadly pale face, murmuring nothing else but ‘Not true’. Suddenly her facial expression tensed up;

“Kaede you bitch! You know there is something you shouldn’t talk about…”

“Stop. Kirumi nee-chan…it’s over…”

It was Ouma’s almost given-up words that stopped Kirumi’s.

“W…h…at…? No…NO...!”

“…It’s true…I…I…killed to…survive alone…sorry Kirumi nee-chan…and let me say it right now. Sorry everyone…”

“Why did you do that! Ouma!!!!!!!”

Momota couldn’t help but yelling.

“I don’t get it! Why did you do that? What were you going to do?”

“I told you…I was going to leave alone…even leaving my best friend behind…”

“Kukuku, Ouma-kun, you really are supreme ruler of eviL? Lying without blinking an eyE.”

“Shinguuji-kun, what are you talking about…?”

“Aaa, did I saw iT? That moment the red blood splasheD? Yeah, the very moment when the victim tried to kill Toujou-saN.”

At that moment everyone at trial was shocked. Their mouth hung wide open at the fact that victim tried to become blackened first-the dark side of human. At that moment Shuuichi spoke.

“Hold on! Then Shinguuji, you knew who the culprit was?”

“Shuuichi-kun, I didn’t see the blackened but I was kind of expecting who the blackened waS. If you observe, it’s just the matter of time finding out the relationship between Ouma-kun and Toujou-saN.”

“Then why didn’t say it earlier? Why?”

“Kukuku, doesn’t that make this more interestinG? Aa, the scene of cheating and arguing to not die, it was really fun to watch you knoW? When human never disappoints me, how can I stop loving humaN…!”

“You son of bitch!!!!”

Ultimately Momota almost punched Shinguuji in face but Kiibo stopped him just in time. His face clearly showed that he still didn’t accept it but at least changed his mind thanks to Kiibo’s rather desperate persuasion. As Momota returned to his seat with ‘no-never-ok’ face everyone else in class trial couldn’t help but feel perplexed.

“Ouma-kun…tell me…why did you kill…?”

“…because that bitch tried to kill Kirumi nee-chan. Kirumi nee-chan was…the only one who understood young me…Maou dan could come this far thanks to Kirumi nee-chan…Kirumi nee-chan was my…sniff…most dearest…sniff…”

“…yeah…I was going to confess when trial meets dead end. Guess I had no need to do so thanks to Kaede-chan and Shuuichi-chan, who revealed truth.”

Why is real life so cruel? Why does real life make friend who can’t even hold knife murder? Why does real life separate two? Kaede couldn’t understand; what Ouma did, victim tried to kill Toujou, Shinguuji neglecting the whole thing.

“Eeh…Kirumi nee-chan?”

“Koki…no, Supreme ruler Ouma-sama…?”

“I dreamt for long time…guess it’s time to wake up now. Victim…that bitch saw your remarkable action during trial…and tried to kill you so you can’t stop him…Kirumi nee-chan…Thank you for letting me dream. I won’t forget the No. 2 of Maou dan Nee-chan…please live…and…tell others that supreme ruler of Maou dan died fulfilling his way…till very end……And sorry everyone…I caused nothing but trouble…haha…ah, right Kaede-chan…you just used perjury to find out my lie…please, don’t use lie anymore. Kaede-chan is using lie as one resource…when you keep lying you end up being swallowed up by lie…so please stop…if you keep lying then…you will be forced to say nothing but a lie…”

“Now! The B-rated movie ends here! Then shall we start the punishment of SHSL supreme ruler Kokichi Ouma?!”

“No…stop…STOOOOOOOOP!”

We heard Toujou’s cry but there was nothing we could do. All we could do was just…just let her alone.

“Aa…aaa…AAAAAAAAA!”

'Sorry Kirumi nee-chan. This might be selfish but please live. I forgot to mention but everyone…beware Shinguuji-chan…he will murder to see the so-called beauty of human…and Kaede-chan…please don’t lose to lie…I know you can do it… Kirumi nee-chan, Thank you for letting me dream. But…now it’s time to wake up from dream…’

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Author Note-  
> Welp I always spent time just skimmin’ the gallary but one day I just got this ‘supreme maid feel’ and voila.  
> Toujou is senior and Ouma is sophomore.  
> Shinguuji originally had not that much focus but he ended with one. Is it just me, but doesn’t Shinguuji sound like Izaya Orihara?  
> Shinguuji will probably say "Human LOVE!" I guess.
> 
> p.s. It’s macguffin that who’s the victim.
> 
> -Translator Note-  
> Gah. Ma first NDRV3 translation. Complete! (Break!)  
> Again thank you so much Vector, hope I can show more of your glorious writings to westerners!  
> Oh don't worry. This is just beginning.
> 
> ...I'll bet 100 Monokuma Medal that the victim is SHSL avocado Amami


End file.
